Użytkownik:M MRVertez
Historia Minecraft Polish m_MRVertez: Stwórca gildi MRAS ( Mroczni Assasyni ) która działa od 2010 roku do teraz. Jest on jednym z 5 załozycieli owej gildi ( w Całej ekipie znajdowali sie m_MRVertez KubixTV Dj_Kamcio21 Grzonex i TheGamerPVP) lecz to on był uznawany za lidera. Początkowo MRAS było zwykła grupa 5 osób które traktowały sie jak braci jednakże od roku 2012 gildia zaczełą sie powiekszac. Nowymi osobami w owej grupie byli Undercraft Piratka24 oraz m_MRLukario z czego tylko Piratka nie dotrwała do dzisiaj. Miesiąc po dołaczeniu owej trójki w gildi został ustanowiony owy system Kage. System ten dadał 5 pierwszym czlonkom MRAS tytuł kage który upowarzniał ich do wydania każdego rozkazu pozostałym członkom gildi i nie ważne co to było dana osoba musiała wykonac ten rozkaz. Zaraz po ustanowieniu nowego systemu m_MRVertez nakazał pozostałym kage zrobic wielka rektuacje do gildi kazde z nich miało zrobic po jednej gildi liczącej 25 osób a on sam był w gildi z pierwszymi 3 rekrutami których uznał za swych pierwszych " uczniów" ( lub też "diamenty przyszłosci"). Niestety 6 miesięcy po rekrutacji gildia zaczeła sie kłócic a nawet konkurowac ze sobą i z tego powody podzielili sie oni na 5 częsci z czego każda pod dowódctwem kage. m_MRVertez postanowił zmienic losy gildi dlatego w 2013 roku utworzył on 5 oddział MRAS zwany MAFIĄ. Owa grupa uważa za swój dom serwer minecrafta o ip sky-block.pl czyli tam gdzie powstała. Mineły 2 lata a m_MRVertez powoli stawał sie coraz ważniejsza osoba na ów serwerze a MAFIA stawała sie władza na serwerze a do tego w 2014 MAFIA utworzyła pierwsza grupe która działałana gildiach a w niej skład wodzodzili m_MRVertez, Natarmen, MCU (__ZSRR___), Thrall, Marlena982, Lipton13, małpka000, TheOlcia12, DeFive, Chilllax i _SHERIKER_. W miedzy czasie grupa walczyła o władze nad serwerem który traktowali jak dom. W obronie domu wlaczyli oni z wieloma grupami bez porażki co sprawiło ze MAFIA stała sie najwieksza grupa w historii serwera. Owa grupa niestety zmiejszyła sie. Z początku odszedł SHEIKER potem Olcia a nastepnie małpka i Lipton. Na koncu odszedli Thrall i DeFive lecz po tym wszystko sie zmieniło. Jeśli chodzi o skyblocka m_MRVertez był najpotęrzniejsza osobą na serwie posiadał wszystko od top 1 wysp po najwspanialszy obraz na serwerze a MAFIA miała łacznie 5 z 10 wysp z topki, niestety w 2016 roku został on okradziony z jego kont co sprawiło ze MAFIA odeszła od skyblocka na 2 lata. W miedzy czasie do MAFI doszli nowi ludzie a jednym z nich był tak zwany Alienix ( o reszcie aż ciężko wspominac dlatego zostaną pominieci ) ekipa nieco sie odbudowała i działałą razem przez pare miesięcy a nawet podpisała sojusz z gildia ACAB potem jednak m_MRVertez i Natarmen pokłucili sie co poskutkowało pierwszym upadkiem oddziału MAFI. 2 tygodnie po upadku MAFI m_MRVertez postanowił stworzyc nowa ekipe. Zrobił on nową rekrutacje i zrekrutował nastepujące osoby: Kookooss, Magic, Kemys, Youener, Konrad, pewelo, McRyy999 i kaspus w ekipie był też Chilllax który zawsze pozostał wierny MAFI. Po tej rekrutacji po raz pierwszy w Hsitorii MRAS MAFIA walczyła z MAFIA a dokładniej nowa MAFIA vs GES ( w której byli MCU i Natarmen a także wszystkie pominiete wczesniej osoby ). Walki trwały kilka edycji na serwerze Dragon-Survival.eu lecz Nowa MAFIA pozostała jedyna grupa na serwie. Niestety pech m_MRVertez'a nie zaprzestał gdyż po wygranej wojnie ekipa chiała wiecej walki dlatego odeszli od niego i stworzyli nowa gildie. Po odejsciu nowych towarzysz m_MRVertez postanowił nie robic juz wiecej gildii, jednakze jego decyzje zminił Krycha_yt. Stworzyli oni nowa ekipe a w niej były 3 gildie i 1 akademia. Niestety Krycha i jego czesc ludzi zrobili najwiekszego oszusta w Historii gildi niszac je wszystkie. Jenak to nie powstrzymało działan i sprawiło ze m_MRVertez postanowił zrobic nowa lepsza ekipa. w 2017 roku m_MRVertez tworzył " Zjednoczone MRAS " w które wskład wchodzili m_MRVertez, Szymon_66, Uciu69, Lipton13, Marciaq, Julka, m_MRLukario, Undercraft, McRyy999, Natarmen, MCU, Alienix i Exrad. Co prawda Uciu69 odszedł z ekipy by dojsc do zupełnie innej grupy zaś reszta gildi skupiła sie na odzyskaniu domu MAFI. w 2018 roku Zjednoczone MRAS zaczeło podbój serwera cubegame.pl na trybie Bed Wars. Po wielu walkach MRAS stało sie najbardziej dominującą grupą na Bed Warsach. Pare miesięcy potem m_MRVertez odzyskał swoje konto oraz słynne obrazy przywracajac MAFI jego dom. Na nieszczęscie na serwerze pojawiła sie mała grupka "buntowników" z która MAFIA aktualnie walczy o ponowną władze nad serwerem. Aktualni członkowie MRAS MAFIA gildie : -m_MRVertez [ Lider ] -Szymon_66 [ Zastępca ] [ Technik ] -McRyy999 [ Technik ] -Lipton 13 [ Legenda ] -Chilllax ( Zaiter ) Legenda -m_MRLukario [ Legenda ] -MCU ( __ZSRR__ ) [ Legenda ] -Nararmen [ Sławny ] -Marciaq -Exrad -Kira_10 -Alienix [ Tajne ] -Undercraft Czlonkowie MRAS MAFIA Skyblock: -m_MRVertez [ Lider ] [ Cesarz ] -EniNova [ vLider ] [ Cesazowa ] -Buras [ Papiez ] [ Cesarski Doradca ] [ Technik ] -Lipton13 [ Legenda ] -Berlinki [ Tajne ] -Skinnek -Kolum -Konfidencik -KabelOdRury -Roddor Byli członkowie MRAS MAFIA gildie: -Thrall [ Sławny ] -DeFive [ Sławny ] -Marlena982 [ Sławna ] -TheOlcia12 -_SHEIKER_ -małpka000 -konrad -Kookooss -Magic -Kemys -Youener -pewelo -kaspus -Uciu69 -Julka -Sakura ( Wyrzucona za zdrade gildi MRAS MAFIA ) Wyróznieni gracze ( tylko sky-block.pl ): -EniNova ( co prawda nie skyblock ale zasługuje na to zeby byc wyrózniona ) -Raf0707 [ Sławny ] [ Legenda Areny ] -Brandon -Klaudia44 -tomaszek123321 -TheOlcia12 -Xifuji -Ostry16 -panda36 Kariera administratora TS3: ( nie podam IP bo tam ddosy sa i złodzieje ) ( dla tego odeszłem <3 ): -1 miesiąc Test Admin -1 miesiac Serwer Admin -6 miesięcy Super Serwer Admin Dragon-ts.eu: -2 Miesiace Junior Support -1.5 Miesiąca Support Lagunaspeak.pl -1.5 miesiaca vROOT -1 dzien + Kariera YT: Link do kanału: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAirS0M2TPcNHc6X2-ej_Hg Dnia 3 lutego 2018 m_MRVertez wstawił na yt swój pierwszy film o jego wymarzonej walce. Pewnego dnia sprawdził ilosc wyświetlen która nieco go zszokowała. Postanowił wiec zacząc nagrywac razem z Zjednoczonym MRAS. Do nagrywek głównie dołączaja Marciaq i Lipton13 ale dosć często widac nawet Szymon_66 i pozostała cześc Zjednoczonego MRAS. Aktualna łączna ilość wyświetlen: -1.242 Aktualna ilość subskrypcji: -112 Lista planów MAFI stworzynych do masowego działania przeciwko lub dla serwerów Minecraft -Plan Zeta: Plan polegający na masowym niszczeniu serwera. ( Używane w czasach 2012-2014. Plan powrócił w 2016 roku tylko na potrzeby materiałów Podbijanie serwera i Ogłoszenia parafialne które sa na moim kanale ) -Plan Omega Zulu: Plan polegajacy na przejeciu serwera o ip ************ -Plan A: Plan polegający na rozpoznaniu serwera np: Jakie pluginy, jaki drop. -Plan B: Stworzony dla beki żeby wkuriwc Gandafluxa w 2016 roku ( nie ma do niego działania ) Rangi MRAS MAFIA na innych serwerach : Marciaq: mctc.pl (trollcraft) -Pomocnik -Super Pomocnik -Moderator Chilllax: Vertez.pl -Tester Dragon-survival.eu -Pomocnik -Pomocnik + -Mega Pomocnik MCU: Dragon-survival.eu -Mega Pomocnik Mistrzostwa i zdobycia MRAS MAFIA: Sky-block.pl: Mistrz areny (9) - Raf0707 (3) - m_MRVertez (1) - Xifuji (3) - Panda36 (1) - Ostry16 (1) Mistrz Mafi (1) (pierwszy) - m_MRVertez, Chilllax i Ostry16 (1) Mistrz Teamów (3) (pierwszy) - TheOlcia12 i Xifuji (2) - Ostry16 i Chilllax (1) Challenger o tytuł mistrza (3) - TheOlcia12 (1) - Lipton13 (1) - Raf0707 (1) Mr. Diamond in the bank (1) (pierwszy) - Xifuji (1) Ms. Diamond in the bank (1) (pierwsza) - TheOlcia12 (1) Teamy MRAS MAFIa: Team Faul - The Olcia12, Xifuji i TheMicha13 Mocarna trójca - m_MRVertez, Chilllax i Ostry16 W11 - Szymon_66 i MCU